Flame and Antpaw
by Rainbowzalt
Summary: Two unexpected animals, Fox and Cat, strangely become friends. They encounter problems while seeing each other constantly, though... OC EXCEPTIONS ARE OVER!
1. The alliances

_**Just a quick note while you're here, I'm still in need of more OCs for All the clans Except RiverClan. Please give a OC or two with their clan. Thank you!**_

 **RiverClan**

 _LEADER_ \- Bumblestar- Black she with green eyes

 _DEPUTY_ \- Brokenfur-White tom with a darker belly and ears

 _Medicine cat_ \- Mudpuddle- Brown she with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE-HAZELPAW:**

 _WARRIORS_ -

Cedardive- Pale orange tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE- SHADEPAW:**

Racoonswipe-

 **APPRENTICE-STORMYPAW**

Daisymoon-white she with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE- GRAYPAW**

Jaystep-

 **APPRENTICE- ANTPAW**

Cloudfoot- White tom

 **APPRENTICE-BLUEPAW**

 _QUEENS_ _-_

 _Beetlemask-Striking black she (Mother of Antpaw and Crowkit)_

 _ELDERS-_

Doerunner- Brown tom with blue eyes

 **ThunderClan**

 **LEADER-**

Tornstar- black tom with white paws and ears

 **DEPUTY** -

Palepool- Pale orange she with amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** -

Freckleberry- Russian blue she cat

 **WARRIORS** : in need of 3 more

Bouncebelly- Orange tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE: BADGERPAW**

Tricklecreek- White stunning she

 **APPRENTICE: BRAVEPAW**

Boulderfang- Gray tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE: DUSKPAW**

 **QUEENS:**

Cherrytimber- Orange she with blue eyes (mother of Bravepaw and Beetlekit)

 **APPRRENTICES:** in need of 3 more

Bravepaw- Orange tom with darker flecks

Duskpaw: Pale orange she with green eyes

Badgerpaw- Black tom with a unusually long tail

 **ELDERS:**

Rabbittremble- brown she that has lost sight

Brightfoot-White she cat with blue eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

 _LEADER-_

Halfstar- Brown she with blue eyes

 _DEPUTY-_

Hootwhisper-Brown she with darker flecks belly and ears

 _Medicine cat-_

Leopardwhisker- Yellow tom with black paws

 _WARRIORS- (_ in need of 4 more)

Duckshine- White tom with yellow eyes

Eaglesong- White she with darker spots

 _Queens- (_ in need of one more)

 _ELDERS-_

Oakjumper- Brown tom with darker paws and belly

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 _LEADER_

Smokestar- Gray tom with green eyes

 _DEPUTY_

Snailfoot-White tom with light gray paws and stripes

 _MEDICINE CAT_

In need of one

 _WARRIORS_

Dewtail- Russian blue she with blue eyes

Nighttalon- Black tom with yellow eyes

Oddfeather- Orange she with darker flecks

Bramblethorn- Dark brown tom

Fuzzyspots- Gray tom with blue eyes

Honeypuddle- Yellow she with darker stripes

 _QUEENS-_

Echodust-Yellow she with blue eyes (mother of Fernkit and Frecklekit)

 _ELDERS-_

Emberspeck-Orange she with green eyes

Wildfish-Gray tom with a light belly


	2. Prologue

**Hey, I'm Rainbow! This is my first story so far, so I don't mean to copy anyone if I am. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my story! Also, feel free to give me recommendations and OCs, because I'm kinda in need xD.**

The night loomed over the forest, and drips of rain still clung onto leafs after the recent storm. The ancient fox lingered in the wet forest, his muzzle rose up high as he drank in the air for any prey.

The horrid scent of cat made the fox almost drop dead, as he spun around to meet the scent. His bushy red tail wavered in amusement as he met at what it seemed to be a she cats eyes. With a instant the cat leaped up and raked the foxes back.

He watched the gray blur run around, his eyes spinning as it clawed him from all sides. The she skidded to a stop, pebbles flying in the air as she panted. He smirked, charging at her and biting fur off her.

He bit until he met flesh and bone, and the she cried and wailed. ''Mouse-dung!" She hissed, running around to throw him off. He let go timidly, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Could he understand cat language?

"Mouuusseeee-dunnnng?'' He echoed with a weird meow. His tongue felt tingly as he meowed.

The she stopped crying and yowling, and she went silent as if the whole world stopped spinning. The cats eyes widened as she rose to her paws, and scrambled into the depths of the shadowy forest with leaves parting to give her a clean path.

The foxes surprised expression turned into one with mischief. He trailed back to his den, his mind swirling with evil thoughts.

If he could understand that bit of word the she cat said, then he could translate other cat words. After that, he could do things that no fox ever done..


	3. Chapter 1

**Thank you, everyone for giving me some ocs. I'm going to upload the them really soon! Anyways, I'll stop my rambling and start getting into the story!**

The fox woke up in the rocky den, blinking his dreams away. He glanced around, only to find his sibling, Cherry, still sound asleep. He rose to his paws, and began to prod his sister gently with his fore paw. Cherry grunted, her ears twitching for a second before falling back to sleep. Flames ears flattened with a whimper. His sister was usually so energetic, but today Cherry was acting like she was retired.

He slid out of the cave den, stretching his paws before looking at the tree covered area. He looked around for any of his parents, yet all he could see was thorn covered bushes and trees that stretched out as far as he could see. He went back into the cave den, sniffing the rocky walls to catch his parents scent. He found a scent of his mother, so immediately he went out to look for her.

"Haha! The Cat-brained foxes didn't even see me!" Flame giggled as he ventured on the scent trail to his mother.

The thorns stung his red pelt, Flame wincing in response as he warily went through the red speckled bushes.

The scent of his mother grew stronger and stronger each paw step.

Suddenly, the scent stopped, making Flame skid into the stop, his paws shifting around. He looked around the shadowy woods, barley spotting his mother. He crept near his mother, trying to hold in giggles as he hid in a thorn free bush.

His mother seemed to be hunting, her muzzle pointing upward as she smelt her prey. The fox could barley see where she was going, attempting to shift around to see through the narrow branches.

He managed to keep his gasp as Flame saw his mother padding toward his bush. He finally let it out and shrieked, leaping up and swatting the air with his fore paws.

"Calm down, Flame!" His mother snapped, her face plastered with a smirk of amusement. Flame let a sigh of relief as he shook branches and leafs from his pelt.

"Now tell me why you're out in the forest." His mother asked as soon as he finished picking off the last leave.

"I wanted see what you're doing, sorry Orange." He explained timidly, looking at his paws. Orange gave a halfhearted nod of understandment. "Just stay in the den next time," She warned, giving her kin a nuzzle at the ear. Flame immediately pulled himself away. "Orange, stop acting as if I'm a pup! I'm 7 moons!" His mother sighed. "There's a reason I keep you in the den." "Oh yeah? Then why?" He snorted. "I'll explain while we walk back to the den." Orange pulled herself to her paws, and began to trot down the trail to the den. Orange scrambled toward her, holding his mothers pace.

"Now tell me, tell me!" He begged, anxious to hear his mothers stories. "Alright. First is the Rounded-paws. They roll down the black trail, which I'm sure you've seen before." Orange explained with a bark, her pupils moving to the distance, as if there was a Rounded-paw in front of her. Flame nodded and pressed near his mothers flank. "I know, I know, now tell me more." "Well, then there's the cats. They have claws that they can unsheathe unlike us. They are heard to kill more foxes here than any Rounded-paw alive.." Oranges expression quickly changed as she began to talk about the cats. Flame knew about the cats. His father taught him a few cat words, but he never liked meowing. It didn't feel right.

"Anything else?" Flame asked. "Maybe later, young fox. Go play with your sister now, we're home." Orange licked him once and then changed down the trail to meet her mate.

Flame headed down obediently, flexing his claws. He was going to find a cat and kill it... And prove he was a true fox!


	4. Chapter 2

The black she cat peeked out of the apprentices den. It was barely dawn, but Antpaw went out anyway. She lifted her head to the shining white moon that made her black pelt shimmer into a gray. The moon was sinking, and it slowly buried its shining, white self into the ground where it can hide. The sun swarmed up, as if in reply.

Antpaw purred in amusement as she saw the sun peek out, turning the dark sky into something new. Her tail swayed in happiness as she stared at the sun finally place itself with the blue sky.

"Wow..." She gasped, out of breath. It was the first sunrise of Newleaf, and it was already showing off great.

Suddenly, the grass started to shiver behind her, and Antpaw spun around, her tail flicking with a hint of annoyance.

"Hi, Antpaw." The blue tom purred as she spun around. Antpaws belly burned with embarrassment, realizing it wasn't a intruder or something, just Bluepaw. "Greetings, Bluepaw." She replied. "What are you doing?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face with amusement. "It's not a surprise I'm here, Bluepaw. You've seen me do it!" Antpaw chuckled, images of the past flowing into her head, "I know. Anyways-" "Bluepaw, training!" Ordered a voice. Bluepaw rose to his paws obediently and padded to his mentor, Cloudfoot. "See 'ya, Antpaw." He meowed before disappearing out of camp with his mentor. Antpaw dipped her head in goodbye, only to hear another voice calling her name.

"We should go to, Antpaw." Jaystep suggested, slipping next to his apprentice. Antpaw nodded with a sigh, and her and her mentor weaved their selfs around the awakening clan. Antpaws head cocked to the side slightly, her mind twisted in confusion. _Why are we going to the edge of the camp, instead of the training area? She thought questionably as they halted to the stop at the river._ "What are we doing?" Antpaw burst out, her whiskers twitching as she looked around. "We're going to go on a border patrol with other apprentices and their mentors," Explained Jaystep over the soft gurgling of the river. Antpaw nodded, her pupils trailing toward a bit of gray fur at the corner of her eye.

Shadepaw!

A orange cat was following his apprentice, then giving a prod at Shadepaw with his orange tail for her to stop.

"Where's the rest, Cedardive?" Jayfoot asked impatiently, his tail lashing. Cedardive shrugged cooly, his pale orange pelt shining in the sun. "Have some patience, Jayfoot. We invited the other apprentices to come, as in INVITED. They don't need to come if they want to." Jayfoot nodded with a sigh, his fur flattening. "I know, I just wanna have them over. I mean, their so close to being warriors.." Jayfoot meows was interrupted with Shadepaws impatient yowl. "If their not going to come, then lets just go without them." Antpaw was overwhelmed by the sudden yowl, and it seemed that Jayfoot and Cedardive was too, their fur standing on end.

"Alright, we'll go." Sighed Cedardive.

They swam across the rushing river, the gentle current tugging at Antpaws fur. She jumped out with a sigh. Unlike most RiverClan cats, the river wasn't her favorite thing.

They padded around the river, Antpaws jaws open, tasting the welcoming scents she knew. Suddenly, a fresh scent of fox hit her nose, making her halt to a stop.

The rest of the patrol stopped with her, their ears twitching with confusion. "What's wrong, Antpaw?" Jayfoot asked from the back of the patrol, Antpaw straining to hear what Jayfoot was saying under Cedardive and Shadepaws clamoring.

"Fox." Murmured Antpaw, glancing a flash of orange fur flying behind some reeds.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. If you notice any mistakes (which there will be) since I kinda whipped this up, please do tell me by review or PM. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Shinymelon78- Thank you for the OCs. They will be featured in the story!**

Flames paws tingled with excitement as he crept into the reeds, but at the same time, sadness. He went out without his parents... What if he never made it back?

He snapped out of such thoughts and peeked between the reeds. He could see a black figure standing in front of him, and it definitely looked like a cat from his mothers story's.

Suddenly, the black she cat yowled out some words. It was hard to translate her meows, but he could tell she was ordering other cats.

"...Get the leader!" The she cat would hiss at a larger cat, and the larger cat would dip his head and run off. _Is that cat leader of the group?_ Flame wondered as she stared at the she. He didn't expect the leader to be so small and lean.

He immediately regretted such thoughts. If she was the leader, then she wouldn't be ordering others to get the real leader.

A sharp pain on his pack threw him off his thoughts, and he whimpered and spun around the meet the attacker. It was the same black cat. He growled and barked and bit her back, blood dripping off his mouth as he let go. The she cat hissed in reply, charging at him. Flame exploded away from the bundle of reeds, and threw himself in the river.

 _Cats hate rivers!_ He thought triumphantly, as he paddled in the river from instinct.

Surprisingly, a splash sounded behind him, some of the droplets of the water sinking into his ear fur. He risked to look behind.

 _The cat!_

He began to paddle faster away from the cat, but it would always be trailing behind him. The river would begin to get more rough, and he started to bump into wet rocks. Flame gasped for air as the current pulled him under. "Help!" He meowed, the word feeling weird on his tongue. Instantly, he felt a tug at his tail. The tug pulled him out of the water, and flame coughed out water in thanks. He lifted his head, tasting the scents. He wasn't anywhere near home.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"" A cat hissed. He spun around, water sprinkling the air and then falling down. His eyes widened. Not the cat! "Flaaaammeeeee." He mewled, croaking between the letters. The she's cats ears pricked, and her eyes narrowed into slits. "How do you know how to speak cat?" It demanded with a flick of its tail. Flame wanted to explain, but he wouldn't get the words out right if he spoke cat. "Learned." He finally meowed. The cat cocked her head and then sighed. "You may leave, but don't ever come back." She grunted, her turning back sparkling from the water. "Wait," Flame interrupted, sliding next to the cat. "Whats your name?" There was no use on fighting the cat, so perhaps they could be friends. Guilt flooded him faster than hunger in leafbare. _I cant be friends with that thing! Its a_ cat _for goodness sake!_ He told himself, but his words rejected his mind and spilled out. "Antpaw." The she cat murmured. "Aaaaaannnnntpppppaaaaaaaaaww." Flame repeated slowly, his ears twitching.

* * *

Antpaws tail swayed with amusement, and her gaze softened immediately along with her voice. She wasn't breaking the code, was she? Maybe she could learn to like this fox.

A part of her mind slowly regretted it, eating up her kindness quickly. "You should leave." Antpaw suggested with a grunt. The foxes expression soon changed, something she couldn't read. Sadness? Anger?

"Well, my name is Flame, nice to meet you." Flame meowed slowly and strangely. The words hit Antpaw harder than a real claw. Before she could say more, she was interrupted by a breeze.

She blinked. The fox was already leaping over the river, walking away.

Instead of the fox or her talking, it was only the river, gurgling away.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, before we start the story I want to say that I will be updating the clans this week for those of you that has given a OC. Thanks again!**

Antpaw woke up with a shudder as a few water droplets ran down her fur. Her whiskers twitched with irritation in return. Antpaw lifted her head and could hear heavy rain pattering on the roof of the den. The thick reeds covering the den was holding up the water well, but no good enough for Antpaw.

Antpaw warily rose to her paws and poked her head out of the den. Mud squished her paws as she placed a paw out of the den, Antpaw giving a hiss of disgust. "Ew!' She commented quietly before shifting her gaze toward the river.

The river was pulling the reeds in, the water bubbling furiously. Her ears flattened. _What if a flood happens again?_ She thought, pulling herself back to her nest.

Antpaw was clearly reminded of her past, when she almost drowned from a flood not many moons ago. Thankfully, Bluepaw and Shadepaw, kits back then pulled her up in time. Shadekit, or Shadepaw pulled Antkit by the scruff, while Bluepaw helped her up by going under the water.

The young apprentice quickly shrugged off her thoughts and placed her muzzle on her fore paws. Quickly, she was interrupted by mewls and wails of kits. "Oh StarClan..." She sighed, recognizing a familiar wail. She got to her paws with a huff, and she sprinted out of the den to her family.

A queen lay in the corner, rapidly licking her kin. Antpaw slid next to her mother, pressing her soaked flank to hers. "Thank StarClan you're here!" Beetlemask whispered gratefully. "Your brother won't stop crying unless it's you." She added with a sigh. The apprentice smiled awkwardly as she flicked her tail lightly on her brothers back. "Warriors don't cry, Crowkit." Antpaw reminded gently. Crowkit would straighten immediately. "I'm not crying!" He protested with a lash of his tail. Other kits would join in. "Then keep quiet, we're trying to sleep." She sighed. The kits would nod in reply. "I'm going to be the most quietest warrior yet!" Boasted one kit, Hailkit.

Antpaw would purr as she left, the purr fizzling away as she met rain. She scrambled to the den alertly, tying to not to slip every few paw steps.

She sighed with relief as she entered the den, her eyes widening with surprise as she saw most apprentices awake. "Wow, I did not expect you guys to be awake." Antpaw commented.

"How can we sleep with these kits?" Stormypaw groaned. "Why does the nursery have to be so near us! I bet the kits scared all the prey from here to the highstones." The russian blue she added with a disgusted snort. Antpaw held a giggle, then turned to the other apprentices, who seemed to be agreeing. "Yeah," Bluepaw said from the corner of the den. "Hey, I have a idea!" Greypaw mewed out of nowhere, raising to his paws. "Lets all go on a hunt, maybe we can get away from the yowling kits!" A quiet cheer filled the den. "And we can get praise!" Shadepaw added quickly.

Antpaw felt a prickle of uneasiness creeping up her fur. "What about the heavy rai-" Antpaw tried to say, but was easily stopped, the rest of apprentices heading out. Antpaw shook her head and padded out.

* * *

The wind howled and tugged on the apprentices fur as the hunting patrol lined near the river.

"Hey! Hey!" Bluepaw called under the wind and the load bubbling of the river. "I found a lot of fish over here!" The apprentices would swarm to Bluepaw's spot, Antpaw giggling.

She was stopped to her tracks as a voice mewed her name. "Antpaww!" A familiar voice said. "Wha..?" Antpaw spun around, only to find Crowkit behind her. "Phew! Thank StarClan that was only you!" The black apprentice sighed. Crowkit purred with a satisfied expression, then scrambled toward the other apprentices. "I'm going with you!" He declared. Antpaws eyes widened. "Crowkit!"

The rain kept pouring down, mud streaking on Antpaws fur as she weaved around the small crowd of apprentices. _Oh, why does Crowkit have to be so small? Antpaw thought._

The apprentice stepped on something fuzzy, and she pulled back her paw with surprise. The kit slid away from the crowd in reply.

 _SPPPLLLAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!_

"Antpaw! Crowkit just went in the river!" Stormypaw meowed urgently above her. Antpaw jolted away without a word back. She swept her gaze across the water, trembling. "Why didn't you get him?" She burst out to no cat in particular. "We tried!" Defended a voice.

 _No... This can't be happening!_ Antpaw thought, horrified.

 **There you have it! A long but a important chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 5

Flame crept through bushes and thorns warily. He'd been gone for what it felt like a moon, and he almost lost his den.

Familiar scents flew into his nostrils, him giving a sigh of relief. He scrambled toward the den, mud spraying the grass.

Rain still poured, but he was able to track down the scents. "Orange? Red?" He called, poking himself into his birth den. A blur of red flew into the air, barking furiously and biting him. He growled and clawed the other fox in return.

"Get out, cat dung!" The she fox growled. He widened his eyes. His sister! "Cherry! Cherry! It's me, Flame! Can't you tell?" He begged. He couldn't even recognize her at first. Cherrys paws were streaked with blood, and her expression looked tired and angry, not like the normal cherry.

"That's why I want you to leave."

* * *

 **ANTPAWS POV**

Antpaw dove in the water, water sprinkling the air with the rain. "Antpaw! I'll go farther ahead, I might find Crowkit!" Shadepaw called from above. Antpaw kept swimming, the rain pushing her down.

A pang of determination hit her like a claw. She pushed her hind paws forward and she rocketed foward, water filling her mouth. She spat it out with a breath and kept swimming.

"Crowkit! Crowkit, where are you?" Antpaw would call every few times she popped out of the water to breath.

She swam until sunset. Her legs ached and felt like they would fail on her, even if her heart disagreed. With a hiss, she pulled herself out of the water. Antpaw limped toward camp, her gaze looking for one person: Shadepaw. She glanced near the medicine den, and saw Hazelpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, who seemed to be talking to Bluepaw. The wet apprentice padded to them. "Where's Shadepaw?" Antpaw questioned gently. "I don't know..." Bluepaw replied, a worried expression plastered on his face. "Have you seen her?" Antpaw only shook her head, her ears pinned to her head. "Antpaw! Bluepaw! Hazelpaw!" A voice yowled from behind. The three apprentices spun around. "Shade-" Bluepaw started, but was stopped by Shadepaw. "I-I found Crowkit." Shadepaw said, out of breath. She dropped the body at Antpaws paws. "Is he alive?" Antpaw asked the medicine cat apprentice, worry dripping from her voice. Hazelpaw gulped and lifted a paw and gently placed a paw on the limp body.

"He's..." Hazelpaw paused. "He's dead. We're too late."

Antpaws blood froze. Silence flooded the group for a few long heartbeats. "O-Oh. I understand.. I'll tell Beetlemask." Antpaw stammered. She couldn't even get out the words. She ran off, her head hung low. She flew past the Nursery, and ventured on. "Antpaw, please stop!" Bluepaw cried. Antpaw bit back a reply and her tail lashed.

 _I'm not stopping._

 **:(**


	8. Chapter 6

The rain stopped with the silence.

"W-What do you mean?" Stammered Flame, his eyes glimmering with confusion.

The she fox would snort, but her expression said more. "Our parents went looking for you, I came along..." She paused, Cherry's gaze softening as she stared at the rocky ground.

"Hind-standers killed them." She finished. Flames eyes widened heartache giving him a hard hit. He had heard of the Hind-standers before. The only fur they had was on their heads, and they went in Rounded-paws on the black trail. "I tried to stop them, but there was a big bang and they were gone." Cherry couldn't even glance at Flame, and he understood. "You put us in too much trouble." She snapped, growling. "Leave."

Flame gulped, turning away. Rage filled his sadness, and he tore off into the forest, leaving the den that he once lived in.

* * *

Leaves parted to leave a trail for the fox, flying off and blowing away with the wind. Out of breath, he stopped. Flame raised his head, taking in the scents. This territory seemed strange and weird, nothing like the river. Trees. Trees! He looked around, and saw a patch of sand. Fresh cat scent was plastered on the ground, making Flame flatten his ears in pure disgust.

Though, one cat didn't.

He slid away from the sand, and ventured onto the new territory. Fresher scents made him stop dead in hunger. He looked around. Flame hasn't ate in days. He found a mouse scurrying toward a seed near a tall tree. Flame raced toward the mouse, barking. The mouse squeaked alertly in reply and ran, but not fast enough. Flame swiped his fore paw at random, clutching the mouse with his sadly short claws. The mouse wriggled as Flame crushed the mouse with his paw, trying to escape into the bushes in front of Flame. Tired, the mouse fell limp, and Flame picked it up with his mouth and ended the mouses life. He happily barked. "It's not the smartest way to catch a mouse, but I did it!" He boasted to nobody but a tree next to him.

Suddenly, the bushes shuddered with a yowl.

 _CAT!_ Flame thought.

He bounced back with the prey in his jaws, watching a cat crash through the bushes. It was fairly small, too small to be a leader. Even so, it had a grim expression on its face as it met Flame. With not even a meow, the cat would leap up, slicing his back. Flame grimanced in reply. The cats ears twitched, a glimmer of amusement in its amber eyes. Flame growled, letting the prey slip off his jaws and let out a bark of fury. He charged at the cat, grabbing the tail of it firmly. "Fox-brain!" It would yowl in pain, waving the tail. Blood sprayed the ground as Flame pulled the tail back with his teeth. It was torn off.

The cat no longer had a amused smirk on its faced. "Happy now?" Flame would sneer with a meow. The brown cat would cringe away, its ears flattened with agony. Flame could see a bit of surprise in the cats expression too, as it slinked away. Flame dropped the tail, shuddering. He started to dig with his fore paws, brushing the tail of the cat into the small hole with his own tail. _I hope nobody sees this..._

"This is no home for me.. I'm better off at the river, even if there is no food.." He would murmur, grabbing the dead mouse.

The fox would bound off, his paws slowly turning into a blur as he started to sprint.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see the bushes bristle.

* * *

 **ANTPAWS POV**

Antpaw knew she couldn't run forever, so she skidded to a halt, far too close to ThunderClan territory. Fox lengths backwards lay the Sunning Rocks.

She flopped to her side, the long, curly grass tickling her fur. Antpaw's ears twitched, then lay there. Something blurry brushed her belly, but Antpaw ignored it, thinking it was more grass pushing down at her from wind. _But the wind is blowing the opposite way!_ She observed.

"Wake up!" Mewled a voice. She grunted in reply. "Go away, Bluepaw!" She warned with a flick of her tail. The cat didn't leave, all it said was, "What?"

Antpaw leaped up, reconizing the same, scratchy, meow. "Flame!" She yowled, surprised the fox has come back. The fox would back away, whimpering. "I know I'm not supposed to come back, but there's nowhere to go.." Flame explained with a another scratchy mew. Antpaw sniffed the fox gingerly, trying to stay her distance.

"You smell like ThunderClan!" She spat, wrinkling her nose as if she smelled dung. The fox would cock his head in reply. "What's a ThunderClan?" He asked. _I forgot, he's a fox!_ Antpaw realized. "There's four clans in the forest. My group, or Clan is RiverClan, which you can probably tell." The black cat explained. "You might of went into another territory."

Flame nodded, but really he couldn't understand.

"Could I stay in your territory for a while? I promise I won't hurt you, or your group!" Flame pleaded after a couple heartbeats. Antpaw would narrow her eyes into slits. "Aw, fine.." She gave in with a sigh. Antpaw found herself curling her tail in amusement and purring.

"Good luck."


	9. Chapter 7

**Guest: Yeah, the "woulds" do kinda seem odd xd**

 **I-really-hope-not: Thank you for your review! Yeah, Cherry did have a good reason. Poor Flame! He's going through so much!**

 **Anyways, I will update the alliances soon, sorry for the hold up.**

* * *

 **ThunderClans POV**

The brown apprentice came strutting into camp, his stubby tail sticking up.

"Dear StarClan! What happened?" Called a white she cat running towards him.

Bravepaw sighed. "A fox attack!" He growled.

"We need to get you to the medicine cat, we'll talk about your... lost tail later." Meowed the she cat, Tricklecreek.

Tricklecreek and her apprentice bounded toward the medicine den. Worry filled her eyes. _What if he never gets to be a warrior?_ Tricklecreek wondered, but pushed off the thought as they entered the medicine den.

The medicine cat waved her tail in greeting as the two cats went in, yet her eyes were still focused on her herbs. After a couple of heartbeats, the medicine cat whirled around.

"Anything wrong?" Freckleberry mewed. "His tail, can't you see?" Snapped Tricklecreek.

"Ah." Freckleberry nodded, ignoring the curt reply from Tricklecreek.

Bravepaw gulped as the medicine cat came closer, observing his tail.

"First, we can cover up that wound with cobwebs." Freckleberry meowed. "Sit down so I can dress your wound." She ordered Bravepaw.

Nodding, Bravepaw plopped himself on the nest.

Freckleberry grabbed pawfuls of cobweb, gently placing them on the wound.

"Ow!" Bravepaw winced, his stubby tail twitching. "If you keep moving then you'll never heal!" Hissed the medicine cat.

Bravepaw dipped his head respectfully. "Now," Freckleberry said more gently after dressing the wound. "What happened?"

"There was a fox, I caught him on the territory." Bravepaw explained, searching his brain to remember the event. The apprentice quickly added, "He talked!"

The medicine cat tilted her head, her beautiful eyes full of confusion. "What? As in barking, you mean?" "No! He talked real cat! And he said, 'Happy now?'"

"You must have bees in your brain!" Yowled his mentor from the entrance of the den, overhearing the conversation. Freckleberry glared at Tricklecreek, and Bravepaws mentor was off.

"We'll talk more of this later, but for now you must rest." Freckleberry said.

Frustration burned in his belly. Bravepaw didn't want to rest! He wanted to tell more of his story!

Out of pure rage, the injured apprentice felt his eyelids drop, and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Antpaws POV**

The tired apprentice entered RiverClan camp, and the first thing she saw was Crowkits body in the middle of Camp.

Sadness filled her heart, and she shouldered her way to the front of the crowd surrounding Crowkit.

She glanced toward Beetlemask, her mother.

"Why did this happen to you, Crowkit? Why did you leave the nursery when I wasn't looking?" The queen whispered directly toward Crowkit. Antpaw didn't dare meeting her mothers gaze, and instead mourned Crowkit.

"You could've became a apprentice... You were so close.." She sighed.

She then shifted her green gaze toward the kits next to Crowkit, confusion twisted in their faces.

"Why is Crowkit asleep and on the ground?" Asked one kit. "Don't be mouse-brained, Hailkit! He's tired of the nursery, and wants to sleep outside!" Replied the kit next to Hailkit, Blotchkit.

Grief stabbed Antpaw like a claw. Would the kits be prodding Crowkit all day, waiting for him to wake up?

Antpaw ducked her head, staring at the ground as she raced toward the apprentices den. _If I could've stopped the other apprentices to not go hunting, then maybe Crowkit wouldn't be in StarClan!_ Thought the apprentice as she lay in her nest.

"Antpaw, you okay?" Asked a voice over her thoughts. Too full of grief to speak, she closed her eyes in return.

Dream bit off reality, and she woke up under the stars. Crowkit was next to her, bouncing around with the others in Riverclan camp while giggling. Crowkit halted to a stop, sliding in front of Antpaw.

"It's not your fault, I chose this." Crowkit murmured, his voice wise as if Antpaws brother aged in front of her. "What?" The black apprentice would ask, but the dream was over.

Sunlight sparkled in the den, making Antpaw blink. She rose to her paws, glancing out of the den. Crowkit still lay in the middle, but there was Doerunner looming above her brother. Antpaw scrambled out, wading through the long grass until she was at the middle of camp.

She wasn't going to miss the burial! Not after everything that happened!

 **Thank you for reading this Chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I-really-hope-not: Thank you for the advice! I'll try to remember to check on using it while re reading my chapter.**

Flame lay near the river.

Reeds loomed over the fox, Flame hoping it would both mask his scent and hide him. Even so, he had the urge to leap out of the reeds when a cat came back.

In his temporary nest, his leftover mouse was next to his bed of grass. Flame picked it to bone, but hunger pangs still hit his belly.

 _I wish I was still with Cherry..._ He'd wish while peeking out of the reeds. No cat lingered around the river, except for kits that splashed around in the bubbly river while giggling.

He darted away from his temporary nest, sweeping his gaze around the river to find any prey.

The fox's gaze landed on a rodent near the river.

The rodents nose rose to the air, taking in the smells around it.

Warm memories flashed back at Flame.

 _Orange did that when she was hunting..._

He shook away the memories like water clinging on his pelt, and kept a eye on the rodent in the open.

The fox sprinted toward his prey, the rodent squeaking urgently. The rodent twisted his head toward the river, falling in the body of water gracefully.

Flame's eyes widened as he watched _his_ prey disappear in the bubbles of the river.

Anger spewed from the fox as he retreated back to the nest of reeds. Even ThunderClan had to be better than this!

He glanced toward his meal from last night, it partially covered with bits of rock and dirt. No meat was left on it, but it left a good memory of his catch. Spit dripped from his tongue in hunger.

 _ThunderClan has prey.._ He thought both dreamily and greedily.

He burst out of the reeds, his red pelt glittering in the open sun. He padded toward the river, where most cats meowed happily.

The fox would bark as he leaped in the river, water sliding down his fur and the familiar gurgles entering his eardrums.

He made his decision. He was going to ThunderClan.

* * *

 **Bravepaw/ThunderClans POV**

The tailless tom was hunting, his paw steps light as if he was walking on air.

It was Bravepaws first time hunting after the fox incident, thanks to his mentor who begged Freckleberry, the medicine cat.

He opened his jaws, drinking the scents around him. Squirrel hit his nose, and immediately he looked around, trying to pin the scent down.

A flash of brown flew across his eyes, it then proceeding to scramble up a nearby tree.

Bravepaw hissed. He found the squirrel, but the squirrel found him first. He raced to the tree, heaving himself up a limb and then another, gripping his claws in the choppy bark. The branches swayed dangerously, as if they were going to fall under his weight, but Bravepaw went on recklessly.

The squirrel went on, gracefully leaping to branch to branch with its furry tail sticking up.

The apprentice hesitantly continued to climb on toward the prey, the height of the tree beginning to expand further than expected. The leaves caved in, and more branches began to pop up with every paw step.

His stubborn squirrel stopped, its nose twitching as it shifted its gaze toward a small branch spewing with nuts.

 _The nuts!_ Bravepaw thought with satisfaction knowing the squirrel was distracted.

He settled on a sturdy limb that was a tail length below the squirrel, then craned out a fore paw and swiped. He waited for fur to enter his claws, but all he felt was the cool winds blowing at his paws. The squirrel had left heartbeats ago.

"How can I be so naive..?" Bravepaw grumbled, as if he was questioning his self.

He warily headed down the tree, remembering what his mentor told him about climbing. He never really liked climbing, and this seemed to be the worst moment to.

He suddenly lost grip of a branch, his claws slipping of the bark. Bravepaw plummeted down, yowling. He grunted and grabbed stiff branch, gasping with relief. He looked around to see if any cat was there, maybe to help him, but all he saw was a fox, and he knew who it was.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had little time to plan this out, but I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I'm sorry for not uploading!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for my Disappearance! Thank you for being patient, and in reward I give the longest chapter in the book (Maybe)!**

Flame shouldered his ways through brambles and bushes as he looked for prey. Nothing seemed to appear in front of him, just scents.

A vole sped past, squeaking. Flame charged at it, leaping where he expected the vole would go. The fox was right, the vole sliding into his paws and squeaking.

He barked with satisfaction as he tore apart the meal, eating it faster than WindClan.

A shadow toppled over Flame as he finished eating. He warily raised his head.

A tailless cat stood before him, their lips curled into low growls. Flame bounced back, surprise glowing in his brown eyes.

 _The tailless cat had Amber eyes that seemed to burn Flame mentally, and he knew why it felt so familiar._

 _Of course he wants revenge! He's the same cat from before!_

Without even a meow, the cat lashed out its claws and slashedFlames shoulder. The fox growled, Not even flinching. Flame charged at the cat, bracing himself for blows _._ He leaped with jaws opened,and nipping a bit of the cats ear.

Flame landed gracefully on a clump of dry leaves, the leaves breaking his fall.

 _The cat winced in reply, but his expression told more when he clawed the fox at the wound._

Flame let out a bark, whimpering as he took a few paw steps back.

He was losing, and even the fox knew that soon, his time would be up.

* * *

 **Antpaws POV**

Sunlight clawed its way through the storm clouds, making the murky river glimmer as Antpaw hunted.

The patrol was taillegths ahead of her, including other apprentices and their mentors.

Fish darted by with the current, and it seemed that Antpaw couldn't catch at least one. Disappointment started to crawl up Antpaw.

Was she distracted? Hopefully not because of that fox..

"Antpaw!" Yowled her mentor ahead of her. Her ears perked, shaking off her thoughts as she emerged from a bundle of reeds near the river.

Jaystep was waiting impatiently near the patrol, his tail lashing. "Are you going to sit there all day? We need to get moving."

The she cat only nodded, and followed the rest of the patrol with quiet steps.

Stormypaw was at the front with Racconstripe, who was leading the border patrol.

Racconstripe suddenly gestured his tail to halt, his whiskers twitching. "Stormypaw thinks she found fox."

"Fox? I thought the last one left towards ThunderClan." Antpaw mewed, denying the fact that she knew it was true.

"It came back," Daisymoon murmured. She was the mentor of Graypaw.

"But it left," Antpaw pressed, her tail tip twitching with nervousness as she realized the scent was stale.

"Last time it left, and it came back. This time it will happen again." Jaystep returned, padding toward the spot where Flame used to be, under long shoots of reeds near the river.

"How do you know?" Antpaw kept going, anger dripping from her voice as she slipped near her mentor to meet his piercing gaze.

"You aren't the one in charge here. I'm your mentor and you need to know that I'm right. Just because you're young doesn't mean you know better!" Jaystep snapped, his fur rising with impatience.

Antpaw couldn't help but wince, but she unsheathed her claws threateningly.

"That's enough," A white she cat hissed, her tail lashing.

Antpaw forced her fur to stay flat. She hadn't realized the others were drinking every word from Jaystep and her conversation. _Mousedung!_ She thought, flattening her ears.

"You know better than to talk back to your mentor," Daisymoon added, not meeting Antpaws gaze.

Antpaw lowered her head in shame as they continued the patrol with shuddering silence.

As they headed back into camp, the apprentice couldn't help but find part of her heart worried for Flame.

Antpaw swam through the river, the water sliding over her fur with ease. The she cat hissed at the water, grateful to escape the cold river.

 _I can't understand why any cat would like water!_

Antpaw entered the island, tail waving at the other apprentices dropping off prey at the kill pile with her.

Foggedmouth's kits bounded over to her, eyes glimmering with excitement. "It's our ceremony today!" Chirped Blotchkit. The tom kit was jumping up and down with happiness.

"I'm going to be the best hunter in the clan!" Added Moonkit with a small pounce at the grass.

Antpaw couldn't see Hailkit in sight, assuming that she was getting groomed by her mother, Foggedmouth, or alone in the nursery like usual.

A pang of sadness sliced through Antpaw like a killing blow as the kits scrambled off to boast their ceremony to the other apprentices.

"If only Crowkit was here.." She murmured when the kits were out of earshot.

 _But Flame's here. He definitely went to ThunderClan. What if he doesn't make it out of ThunderClan territory...?_

* * *

 **Flames Pov**

Strikes of pain clawed at Flame. The battle seemed to last for moons, when only it had lasted for a short time.

"Not doing well, eh?" Meowed the cat. The cat looked unbalanced, but he clearly was fighting to stand up.

Trickles of blood slided off Flames shoulder. He winced in reply, more blood following.

The cat leaped at random, clawing Flames eyes to blind him temporarily.

The Fox clawed the air, snagging flesh and fur. Flame felt a feeling of satisfaction as he heard a yowl sound.

His vision snapped to normal, but the pain remained.

The cat let out more yips of pain, claws ripping the grass out of the earth. Flame stepped back, his jaw dropped.

A open wound stuck out in his belly, making a small line on his fur with blood surrounding it.

Yowling with rage, the cat pounced, pinning Flame down with a grunt.

The fox whimpered, his brown eyes glinting with fear and anger. Flame heaved himself up, his energy seeping back in. His claws managed to hit the open wound, only to get a strong blow back on his cheek.

Flame dropped back on the grass, wincing at impact and exposing his belly. The cat charged sending out another hiss of pain.

The fox howled with rage when the cat slashed his claws on his belly. Flame kicked his hind legs while on ground and threw the cat off balance.

It scrambled to its paws with a growl, and disappeared into the bushes to avoid another hit from Flame.

Flame limped away from the trees, pushing away the pain and trying to get to the flowing river.

"Someone, please save me..." He barked even though he knew that no fox or cat would come. The wounds were to much for him to handle.

He fell limp with a thud, and the last thing he could hear is the river rushing by and the scents swirling around Flame.

 **If you can, point out any mistakes. I did this in a rush, so..**


End file.
